Love Sick
by Samanthabaker
Summary: <html><head></head>Maka and Soul get into a fight causing them to seperate, will Maka be able to make it through or will this prove too much for her? SxM!  Gotta love 'em!</html>


This is just a snip-it, not something that's connected to any other story or really even a coherent idea. Sometimes I just get these very detailed like paragraph long conversations in my head and I must write them down! Anyways as always tell me what you think, flames are welcomed with open arms I'm always searching for ways to improve! Also I'm currently obsessed with the band Hollywood Undead so the song lyrics that you see in here are from their song "Circles." I felt that it was an appropriate for the fic and it seems like something Soul might have on his IPod, hehe. The lyrics don't actually go that way but I thought that those verses would fit best, it's a fantastic song though I encourage you to listen to it!

Oh yeah and of course:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater just the ideas for the story! Or the Hollywood Undead lyrics! Enjoyyy : )

I think that we should take a break…" Soul said coldly. "Because that's obviously what you want."

Maka felt like she'd just been punched in the gut, the wind knocked out of her lungs leaving her to struggle for air. As she stared at him she saw her mother's face, the one that plagued her nightmares. Red rimmed eyes and a plastered on smile that kept on spilling out lies about her father.

Why hadn't her mother realized that she had understood what was really happening? She'd let her fear of loving get to her and now it was destroying everything that she had with Soul. She felt bile rise up in her throat scorching it and leaving a bitter taste that threatened to come out as venomous words. But was that really what she wanted? Their relationship and her relationship, were they really the same at all?

Her mother and father hadn't really gotten along in their partnership, they had been bickering one day and "in love" the next but with her and Soul…it was different. They'd been partners for years, they'd become friends by slowly gaining each others trust, it wasn't something that happened over night, but now. Now she was loosing everything in one fowl swoop and unlike she'd always believed it would be it wasn't the guys fault, it was completely, entirely her fault.

All because she was too afraid to trust him to love her, now she was loosing her partner, her best friend and the one person she'd ever loved. And it was killing her. She wanted to tell him everything that was coming together so clearly in her brain but she couldn't make the words find her mouth her throat was too dry.

Soul stared at her blankly waiting for her to respond but obviously not caring about whatever it would be that she would say. She'd hurt him so terribly for her own selfish fears, how could she possibly tell him now when he was looking at her in such a way? Maka felt like she was drowning in all the unsaid things that were swimming around in her soul, couldn't he feel what she was feeling? Or had she lost him completely or even worse, did he just not care?

Maka felt herself sinking lower and lower being sucked in by the truth that was hitting her so fast, her relationship with Soul was nothing like Kami and Deathscythe's relationship had been. But she was too late.

Soul sighed obviously growing tired of her silence unaware of the chaos that she was fighting against in her body. Soul turned away from her ready to leave.

"I knew you didn't feel the same way." Soul muttered bitterly. Shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from striking out at something in anger he walked away leaving Maka to drown by herself.

Maka finally felt herself unraveling as she collapsed to the ground of their apartment's living room gasping inaudibly as silent sobs wracked her unraveling person. Her lips finally seemed to be able to utter out the words that had been locked inside her since the day that she had first accidentally uttered them.

"But...I…I…," Maka choked on painful dry sobs. "I love you." Her words seemed deafening on the silence that enveloped her. Unable to move from her spot on the carpet the words escaped her lips again trying desperately to make up for all the times she'd held them in.

"I love you." Maka sobbed quietly. "I love you so much it hurts Soul." The words feel on empty space that couldn't have replied even if had tried. Maka stood up wobbly her head spinning dangerously as she reached out to clutch onto something solid. How desperately she wanted to hold onto Soul and never let go again but she couldn't, she'd lost him. She'd…lost him. Finally a ragged sob escaped her dry throat nearly strangling her. Once they started she found that she couldn't stop them, she clamped a hand down over her mouth but they kept struggling their way out and just wouldn't stop. She had to get out, she couldn't sit here and fall apart knowing very well that it was possible that soul could hear her and chose to ignore her falling apart piece by piece. Blindly Maka struggled to reach the door before she blacked out from all the pain, this onslaught of fear that she'd kept at bay for so long when suddenly the door opened and she was faced with a frightened golden gaze. Maka stared at her horrified for a moment trying to bite back a horrendous sob but upon seeing Blair's eyes soften with understanding she collapsed into the cat's arms letting the sobs escape as the blackness washed over her the pain dragging her under.

"Maka?" Blair called from somewhere far away. She ignored feeling the pain numb everything else, loosing soul was just too much. "Maka!" Blair's voice sounded much more frantic but now she found that she couldn't reply even if she wanted to. When had this darkness become so heavy? Pressing her down under it's crushing force, she loved him and he hated her for it. She laughed bitterly restating that, she had never told him that she did. That's why he hated her…that way why.

"MAKA!" Blair shrieked at the girl that was slumping farther down into her arms broken sobs fading into silent tears that streaked down her cheeks staining her pale skin. "Maka, please wake up. Oh my god wake up!" She shook the broken girl before picking her up easily and carrying her to the couch and pressing her hand to Maka's forehead. Her eyes widened in panic, when had she gotten such a terrible fever? Blair panicked, if this had something to do with a certain scythe she was going to be furious. Suddenly Maka jerked convulsively a pained look worrying her face.

Blair looked around panicked, what should she do? Tsubaki! She should call Tsubaki immediately! Blair made a mad dash for the phone yanking it off of the receiver and nearly pulling it off the wall. Frantic she dialed the numbers while scurrying back over to the ever paling Miester. She placed her hand back on Maka's forehead and nearly cried out in frustration, she was burning up! Suddenly Black*Star answered on the telephone.

"Hello?" He asked. "Who dare calls god?"

"Black*Star its Blair!" Blair basically shrieked into the receiver. "Where is Tsubaki? I need to speak to her right now!"

"Tsubaki," Black*Star asked. "How come?"

"I don't have time for this!" Blair snarled into the phone. "Get her the phone NOW!" She could almost hear Black*Star jump before he ran off to get Tsubaki.

"Hello?" A polite voice asked. "May I ask whose calling?"

"Tsubaki, its Blair!" Blair said frantic as Maka cried something out. "Please I need you to come over right now! It's an emergency!"

"Blair?" Tsubaki sounded alarmed. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Maka?"

"Yes! Please there's not time to talk, I need you to come over here now!" Blair cried out in frustration. She didn't mean to be harsh with the gentle death scythe but she was terrified for the young Miester. "Maka, she just collapsed! And now she wont wake up, I think something happened between her and Soul! Please she's burning up and I don't know what to do! Please, I don't want to loose someone else! Please!" The air caught in Tsubaki's throat.

"Yes! I'm coming over right away!" Tsubaki said her voice sounded determined. The line went dead and Blair threw the device away no longer having any need for it anymore. She dropped to her knees by the Miester trying desperately to catch he words she was muttering.

"So-ul," Maka said her words breaking as she thrashed in her fever. "Please, I'm sorry. I…I love you." Blair's face contracted in shock and fury. Maka was suffering because of that idiotic scythe? Suddenly she cried out panting heavily causing Blair's anger to both melt away and spike.

"Maka!" Blair cried searching her face frantically. Desperate at what to do she pressed her palm flat to Maka's heart and jolted a surge of her magic through her hoping to revive the young girl. It was supposed to work on people unless…suddenly Blair had a flashback of her first Master dying of un-healable wounds from a broken heart. He'd slipped away from her and she hadn't been able to do anything about it. She had only been young then but the pain was still fresh in her heart. Now was Maka to share the same fate? Suddenly horror surged through her. She hadn't thought of that possibility before, she'd assumed…

"MAKA!" Blair screamed pressing both of her hands to her chest and forcing magic through her, all the while praying. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT LOOSE SOMEONE ELSE. I. WILL. NOT!" She shoved again tears beginning to endlessly stream down her face. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way except for that one day. She loved Maka, she was always kind to her. It was true that she had a hard exterior but she was truly a kind person at heart. She didn't want to loose such a loved friend, not like this!

"Please!" Blair sobbed unable to force anymore magic into the listless body. "Do-don't die Maka! Don't d-die! PLEASE!" Blair buried her face in the Scythe Miester's over heated arm letting her tears pour out with her fear. Suddenly she remembered Soul upstairs, why hadn't he come down yet? Didn't he care? His Miester was…the words caught in her throat. She couldn't even think them. Fury enveloped her. Suddenly Tsubaki burst through the door her face pale as her eyes fell on Maka on the couch.

"Oh my god, Maka!" Tsubaki cried rushing to her friend's side. Gingerly she pressed her palm into Maka's forehead and felt her eyes widen. This was bad, this was very bad.

Suddenly Blair stood up anger radiating off of her as well as a sense of deep loss. Tsubaki watched her as she turned for the stairs.

"She wouldn't respond to anything I tried to do." Blair said quietly. "There's nothing you can do for a broken heart, I refuse to sit her and watch someone else I love die. I won't do it! But _he will_!" She snarled at the end. Tsubaki watched on in shock.

"Maka won't die!" Tsubaki said almost forcefully. "She's stronger than this!"

"No one is strong enough to beat a broken hear Tsubaki," Blair said meekly. "Nobody." With that she marched off towards the stairs climbing them in a very threatening way. Once upstairs she didn't knock she simply kicked down Soul's bedroom door and stormed in. He looked up with an irritated expression but also one that said that he'd been expecting Maka. Blair noticed immediately that he was wearing ear buds that were plugged into his IPod and she felt momentarily relaxed, he hadn't been ignoring her screams. But the fury quickly reignited at the sound of Tsubaki's distressed cry and Maka's near scream that reminded her far too much of her past Master's dying screams. Blair strode over to soul and ripped the ear buds out of his ears yanking them completely out of the IPod leaving it to play out loud.

_I was running in circles._

_I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. _

_Everything was so worthless_

_I didn't deserve this,_

_But to me you were _

_Perfect._

"Here if you want to listen to something," Blair snarled as Maka let out another wail. "You can listen to that!"

Soul's eyes narrowed at her before they widened listening to Tsubaki's panicking. His eyes darted away from the door back to Blair who seemed to be trying to block out the noise.

"Wha-what is that?" Soul asked sounding weak.

"Your Miester." Blair said coldly. "Hey Soul I have a question for you." Soul looked back to her, she didn't wait for him to reply.

"Have you ever watched someone be consumed by heartbreak?" Blair asked her voice level. "Watched them wither in pain that's incurable until they die?"

_I'd give you my heart_

_And I'd let you just hold it._

_I'd give you my soul_

_But I already sold it._

_On that day, that day _

_I walked away in December._

_I will always remember, _

_I'll regret it forever._

Soul felt like he was choking on the air that was trying to flood his lungs, he didn't want to hear what Blair was saying but he couldn't block out the terrible words or the painful screams from downstairs. He didn't want to believe it, why had he walked away from her? He'd seen it, in her eyes that she wanted to tell him something, something important but he'd never been the patient type. And now…Soul shuddered he didn't want to think about what the consequences of his stupidity would be this time. Suddenly a death curdling scream from downstairs made Soul launch off of his bed, forgetting all of his previous anger and leaving the song to play on.

_Turn the darkness of night, _

_I'm so sick of the fight._

_I won't breathe_

_Unless you breath._

_Won't bleed _

_Unless you bleed._

_Won't be _

_Unless you be._

_Till I'm gone and I can sleep._

Soul dashed down the stairs nearly choking when he saw the scene that unfolded before him, he would never ever forgive himself for as long as he lived. Maka lie twisted in agony on the couch her skin paler than his own, lids nearly translucent as they flickered spastically. The sight was enough to make his stomach lurch sickeningly his heart breaking with the agony of causing her so much pain.

Tsubaki looked up from her writhing friend instead to take in the devastated looking Soul, who looked like he wanted to rip something apart piece by piece, possibly himself. The agony in his eyes made it impossible for her to blame him for what had happened, to be angry with him. It seemed to her that he was angry enough with himself for everyone else in the entire world and despite the situation she knew that it would make Maka unhappy if she knew that they had been cruel to Soul. She loved him after all; she'd mumbled it several times in her fever induced sleep already.

"How long…?" Soul managed to choke out his eyes never leaving Maka's still form on the couch.

"I'm not sure, I think maybe a half an hour?" Tsubaki thought aloud. Soul swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat.

"Oh my god." He said faltering. "I can't believe…that I…" He shuddered but seemed truly unable to look away.

"Don't blame yourself Soul-kun." Tsubaki said reassuringly offering him a genuine smile. "Maka wouldn't see it that way, you didn't mean for this to happen."

"That doesn't matter Tsubaki!" Soul yelled back her gentle attitude towards him bothering him more than if she'd just been angry. "It still happened and that's all that matters! How can you be so sweet to me! Do you not see what's happening here?"

Tsubaki's eyes hardened as she glowered at Soul before she sighed. If he wanted her to pretend to be angry at him she could do that, if it would be easier for him to deal with her anger.

"So what you want me to tell you this is your fault?" Tsubaki asked wondering if Soul had missed the anger in her voice since he didn't seem fazed.

"Yes." Soul said meekly. The tone was so unusual for the normally irritable teen that even Blair seemed disconcerted by it.

"Well then fine!" Tsubaki nearly snarled. If Soul had missed the anger before he sure didn't this time. "What the hell is wrong with you Soul?"

Blair seemed shocked by the outburst from the usually polite and well collected Scythe her eyes darting to Soul to see what his reaction could possibly be to this out come.

Soul smiled dryly relieved to hear her accusing him even if he knew that she didn't really feel that way, it was easier for Soul to deal with people being disappointed with him. To him it was much worse when they tried to seem understanding and let him slip away blame free, he realized that this was probably a sick sort of way to feel but he didn't care. Nothing really mattered except for the pale girl collapsed on the couch in the middle of the apartments living room. He could only think about her.

Maka twitched uneasily in her half coma and Blair started to slip out of the room unable to sit idly by and watch the on coming terrors. She'd seen it once already and that had been too much already twice would be horrific.

Soul either didn't notice the cat scampering away or he simply didn't care. Slowly as though he was moving through cement he made his way over to the side of the couch hovering over the panicked looking Maka and feeling his expression contort to one of pain, why had he said such a stupid thing to such a frail girl? Lightly he chuckled to himself thinking about the Maka Chop he would receive if Maka knew that he had even _thought _of her as frail. Man would she be pissed off.

Tsubaki's gentle brown eyes darted up to Soul, wondering if the death scythe had snapped under the weight of the situation. However something in his eyes told her that it wasn't insanity that made him laugh but instead a pleasant thought. She suddenly felt curious as to what it was that Soul could possibly be thinking that would make him react in such a way. Suddenly her eyes jumped back between Maka's defenseless body and Soul's very capable one and hoped that it hadn't been a perverted thought.

Suddenly Soul saw Tsubaki blush deeply chewing on her lip before shaking her head vigorously as if to rid herself of whatever thought had been floating around in her head. Shrugging it off his eyes went back to Maka wanting so desperately to simply hold her hand but he was terrified that in this states she would break under his touch. The thought sent chills up his spine and made him crumple his eyebrows sadly. Suddenly he wanted to be alone with his Miester; he knew that whatever happened she wouldn't want an audience. She probably would prefer that not even he was there but she was just going to have to deal on that one.

"Tsubaki." Soul said after another silent moment. "Could you…leave?" Tsubaki's eyes darted back to him her previous thoughts came flooding back and she panicked slightly. Soul wouldn't! Would he? No, no of course not, right?

"…Why?" Her voice sounded slightly frightened and it irritated Soul. What did she think he was going to do to Maka anyways?

"Because we both know that Maka wouldn't want people to see her in such a state," Soul nearly growled agitated by the quiet girl. "I don't want her to wake up and deck me in the skull with an encyclopedia!" Tsubaki giggled quietly picturing the scene in her head and sighing relieved by his words.

"Alright." Tsubaki said standing up and brushing off her long skirt. "But if anything happens…"

"I'll call you." Soul said finishing the sentence for her. "I promise." Tsubaki nodded wordlessly turning to leave before glancing back one final time.

"Tell her I say feel better when she wakes up." Tsubaki called over her shoulder smiling at Soul before the front door fell shut behind her. Soul stared at it for awhile wondering what he should do now that they _were_ all alone. His eyes glanced back at Maka who shivered in her sleep.

"Right, I need to take care of her!" Soul said determined to beat this strange illness. "I'll need ice, a blanket and some water." Soul hurried off gathering all of his needed supplies before returning and touching Maka for the first time. He nearly yelped, she was burning up! He was surprised that she was even capable of shivering with such a high temperature. Shaking his head he moved down again picking her up gently and wrapping the comforter around her fragile form before settling under her and letting her rest her head on his lap the ice back perched cautiously on her forehead.

"There!" Soul said seeming satisfied as he slouched back into the couch. "That's better."

He watched Maka's face for a moment and felt relieved to see that she seemed much more peaceful than before. Satisfied that he was taking good care of her he dropped his head onto the back of the couch and stared at the blankness of the ceiling humming a random tune that seemed soothing in the stillness of the room. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when his eyelids started to feel heavy and fall shut weighed down by fatigue.

In his dreams Soul found himself in the little red and black parlor sitting comfortably on an overstuffed arm chair his legs crossed as jazz music filled the room soothing to his ruffled soul. Suddenly the little red imp appeared on the arm rest of his chair snapping his fingers obnoxiously to a completely different tune. Soul gritted his teeth together; damn that little imp knew just how to get to him.

"Say, say I haven't seen you in awhile kid." The imp sneered in his grainy little voice making Soul more on edge than before. "How are ya doing, huh?"

"I'm fine you little creep." Soul grumbled wishing the imp away, why couldn't he just be left alone sometimes?

"Ah, but it seems the girly isn't fairing as well eh?" The imp snickered watching Soul's reaction closely. Soul dug his fingers into the arm rest of the chair slowly turning to stare down the annoying half pint demon.

"Don't talk about her you freak." Soul nearly growled trying not to rip the imp's head off. "You don't know what you're talking about." The imp merely smirked which served to only agitate Soul further his eye twitching scarily. He turned ready to give the freak a piece of his mind but he had already vanished.

"Fucking weirdo." Soul grumbled before settling back into the arm chair. However this time he felt oddly restless like there was something that he should be doing. Frustrated Soul stood up from the chair and began to pace back and forth across the snug foyer trying to rid himself of the uneasiness. Pausing he ran his long fingers through his unruly white hair before sighing out loud.

"Did I get to you?" Came the petulant voice from behind him, making Soul turn on his heel to glare at the reappeared demon.

"Why the hell did you come back?" Soul growled. "To annoy me some more?" The demon had mock hurt on his face making Soul snort and turn away from the idiotic creature.

"No, I simply thought that you'd like to know why you're so…jumpy!" The imp seemed pleased with the last word which only irritated Soul.

"Why?" Soul almost regretted asking.

"Well I think that holding a dead body would make anyone paranoid," The imp said with a devilish grin that seemed almost sadistic to Soul. "Wouldn't you agree Soul Eater?" The imp laughed loudly claws against a chalk broad as the meaning of his words finally sink in making the air in the room feel stuffy and nearly impossible to breath, he was suffocating.

Soul jolted upright and looked around the living room that was now nearly pitch black before looking down to the thin body that was snuggled up against him. He nearly cried out with surprise when he found another pair of eyes meeting his own. Deep emerald green ones that he felt nearly transfixed by, those eyes…

"Maka!" Soul cried out his rough hands cradling her slender face as her eyes continued to stare at him.

"…Soul." Maka finally mumbled seeming almost uncomfortable and suddenly Soul seemed to remember earlier. He stared at her for a moment mouth slack unsure what to say to his Miester.

Maka watched his expression wearily almost positive that she was about to be rejected again and wondered idly if it would hurt nearly as much the second time. Maybe even more so, this thought made her flinch ever so slightly and she felt mild panic as though the pain would assault her at any moment and drag her back under. It had been one hell of a fight and she had finally escaped when she felt Soul's wavelength somewhere close by calling her back. Now she was here but what would that matter, he didn't want to be with her.

Maka was so positive that she was about to be rejected that what happened next caught her completely off guard. Soul who had given up on trying to think of something to say instead settled for melding his lips to his fearful Miester's in a searing kiss that stole both of their breaths away. Almost grudgingly Soul finally pulled away suddenly nervous that a dictionary might come flying his way at any second. Maka's actual response surprised him to no ends but he decided that he enjoyed it much, much more. Instead of causing him serve brain damage with a somehow always present hardback dictionary she launched herself at him her slender arms wrapping themselves around his neck and her fingers finding their home in his thick snowy hair.

Soul moaned into her mouth, not realizing just how much he'd missed his Miester in the nine hour span that they'd broken up and she'd nearly died. Soul felt exhausted from the terrors of the day but his, he decided, made up for all of it.

Maka grinned at Soul's moan giddy to have him back, his lips felt tantalizing against her own. Yes, she thought smiling to herself after they had finally broken apart to breath and she rested her forehead against Souls, she was definitely very sick, _love sick_ that was.

YAY! It's finally done! I feel so accomplished at finishing a One Shot in only two days. Whoo, ten pages is an awful lot but oh well it's done! Hehe anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are craved, I love getting them good or bad so flames are welcomed with open arms (I'm weird I know 3) Another thing If you like my writing and you have something specific you would like to see me write then leave a review saying so! I will write for all who ask and even give you credit for the story, as well as dedicating it to you! Thanks again.

Love,

Samantha : )


End file.
